


Frustration

by AndreyaWinchester



Series: FFXV Rarepair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Niflheim, Short Drabble, Swearing, is T too high a rating for this, probably, smol anger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Cor sat back in his desk as he watched the young brigadier pace back and forth before him in his office. It wasn’t like the young general to get so angry. But Cor understood his anger. And He sat there patiently as the other paced, waiting for him to speak.





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> July 7th: Holding Hands / fighting
> 
> Pairing: Cor x Loqi
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warning: Language, Angst  
> \--
> 
> Sorry this is so short and not well written, i struggled to write as these boys. I might try again later, though. do a rewrite <3
> 
> for now, enjoy!

 

Cor sat back in his desk as he watched the young brigadier pace back and forth before him in his office. It wasn’t like the young general to get so angry. But Cor understood his anger. And He sat there patiently as the other paced, waiting for him to speak.

 

After several minutes of back forth back forth with a look of irritation on his face, Cor sighed, sitting up straighter.

 

“General Tummlet,”

 

“Don’t--” Loqi snapped, turning to glare at the man. “Drop the damn formalities.” Cor was surprised at the harshness in the others tone. What had he done to upset his lover so?

 

“Loqi, sorry.” Cor said, looking at the young distressed blonde. “Are you going to explain to me why you’re in such a sour mood, or continue to run a rut into my office floor?” he asked, slowly standing from his chair and walking around his desk to stand before the other. He leaned back, resting against his desk as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

 

Loqi seemed to deflate as he looked into the warm eyes of the marshal. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“How much longer am I going to be stuck in Niflheim?” he asked softly,  looking up to the other.

 

“You know the answer to that, Loqi.” Cor stated. The anger rushed back into the blonde. 

 

“This war isn’t going to end! I want out before the war ends, I want out.” he said, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

 

“And I’m trying. It’s hard to smuggle a Niff Commander out of the Niflheim Amy without being found out, or a search party being sent.” Cor said calmly. 

 

“I’m risking my ass just being here right now..” Loqi murmured, sighing and running his hand through his hair yet again, gripping and tugging at it lightly. 

 

“You’re risking your ass every day for us.” Cor reminded. Loqi looked up at him, sighing.

 

“Yeah. Because you promised to get me out of that daemon infested hellhole and where am i stuck?!” he snapped, and he could feel tears coming to his eyes.  _ Damnit _ .

 

“I said I’m tryi--”

 

“Well try harder!” he yelled, taking a step towards the immortal. Cor remained still, just watching the anger and tears well up in the others face. 

 

“Loqi, Understand we are at  _ war _ . There is no simple answer to this.” Cor said, looking down at the younger as he balled his fists at his side. Anger, pure rage. Loqi was usually cocky, head held high. He couldn’t recal a time where he saw him truly angry like this. And it made him frown slightly. 

 

“I get that, but I want  _ out _ Cor. You said you’d get me out, so keep to your fucking promise.” Loqi was gritting his teeth, holding back. Cor could tell.

 

“This will only frustrate you further, but Patience. I can only do so much.” Cor stepped away from his desk and towards the blonde who’s eyes were wet with the threat of tears.

 

“Do  _ more,  _ dammit!” Loqi shouted, surging forward towards the other. He had no intention to strike or attack, he honestly wasn’t sure what he was doing, his body speaking on its own.

 

Cor saw the movement coming, and opened his arms, catching the boy and grounding himself as to not fall back, closing his arms around the other in a tight embrace.

 

There was a stillness between them. Neither of the moved or hardly breathed. Then Cor felt the younger shake in his arms, and lifted a hand to caress the back of his head as he buried it into Cor’s shirt and sobbed, gripping onto the cotton material with his ungloved hands.

 

The Marshal lightly caressed the back of the boy’s head as he sobbed, murmuring calming words as he let it out. 

 

It wasn’t for another ten minutes until Loqi calmed himself down. His breathing evened out and he was no longer heaving sobs. Hos body was shaking slightly, but Cor’s light touches and murmured were helping to calm him down.

 

“I will get you out.” cor said, tone soft. One he only used when speaking to his lover. Loqi nodded, reaching up to wipe at his eyes with the sleeve of his own black shirt.

 

“I-I...I believe you.” he murmured, sighing as he looked up at the immortal, meeting his gaze before they met halfway in a kiss. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to calm the brigadier completely. 

 

“Now, It’s not safe for you to be here long. You best be off. But don’t worry, I’ll come see you tonight. Our usual motel. We’ll get take out and relax for awhile.” Cor offered, and a rare smile graced his features. 

 

Loqi felt his heart thud hard in his chest, and he grinned slightly.

 

“You got it, Marshall. I’ll see you then.” he said, nodding.

 

“See you soon, General Tummlet.” Loqi turned to leave, but then cor spoke again. “And Loqi?” and the blonde turned to look, curious expression on his face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“H-Ha, I love you too, Cor.” and no, he was not blushing as he rushed out of the others office.


End file.
